A Robot and A Timelord
by FireRose Prime
Summary: A wandering Timelord and a troubled Prime. Placed in a situation neither could have imagined. Various scenes from their relationship. Currently a oneshot, may be continued. OP/OC Timelord
1. A Robot and A Timelord

**AN- Just a small oneshot. Isn't linear to anything, just something that came to me while developing Avenger's character. Comments are appreciated.**

**NOTE: Writing is pretty much at a stand still. There is no timeline for me to finish anything and no guarantee of it at all. The most likely thing to happen is small oneshots to appear every now and again. I find I just don't have the drive to be a writer like that. However If anyone is interested in hearing the rest of FireRose's story or that of Neon and Lithium, I am continuing them through Facebook. Each has a page that will essentially tell their story. Thank you for those that read my stories and reviewed. You are all very much appreciated. :D**

* * *

Avenger scrambled helplessly as her TARDIS bounced out of control. She tumbled about the large space, trying to catch hold of the console. Her side crashed into the pilot's chair ricocheting her into her target.

"Oh for the love of all things. What is going on with you?" She spoke angrily to her TARDIS. Per usual she received no response. Yet with no companion, it was a habit she had fallen into.

Finally she heard the tell-tale wheezing of the braking system telling her she had landed. Righting herself, Avenger looked at various screens trying to discover where and when she was. That gave no results, so she headed over to the door to try to figure it out by hand.

"This ought to be an adventure." Her blue eyes glimmered in excitement. Maybe this wasn't her intended destination, but if her TARDIS had brought her here there must be a good reason. Flicking her long brown hair off her leather jacketed shoulder, she opened the double doors and stepped outside.

The bright shine of the sun shining off the metal landscape was the first thing to assault her vision. She reached into her dimensionally extended pockets and pulled out a pair of sunglasses she had gotten from Elvis. Slipping those on she glanced about for some sign of life. What better way than to ask the locals? So with a bounce in her step, Avenger headed off to hunt someone down.

It didn't take long to discover her quarry. Not five minutes later she came across a tall red and blue armored robot staring morosely across the landscape. She let her feet carry her to stand next to the large being.

"Yo there. Mind lending me a wee bit of assistance?" She called up to him in her mock british accent. The being looked down at her in surprise, its bright blue optics shining like stars.

"Who are you? Better yet, what are you?" He asked first off.

"They call me Avenger. I'm a timelord. And you, giving the look of ya, are a cybertronian. Ah I'm on Cybertron. Looks like pre to early war." She bounced about finally knowing where she was. Avenger had heard of the Cybertronians from others. They were said to be almost as old as the Timelords. She had heard stories of timelords finding ships of them scattered across the universe, extending themselves as far as they could.

The mech gave her a look, not understanding how she knew what she did. "Who are you Avenger? How do you know of us?" He decided to focus on one problem at a time, pushing the question of who she understood him off to the side.

"My people know your people. Let's leave it at that for now. So what's your name?"

"I am Ori... uh Optimus Prime." He had to catch himself. He was new to the Prime title and not yet used to the new name that accompanied it. Upon hearing his name, Avenger's eyes widened.

"You're Optimus Prime? My word, Optimus Prime. The big bot himself! I can't believe it!" She jumped about in joy. She clapped her hands together with a smile and returned to face him best she could. "It's a true honor to meet you."

"I thank you for your words though I may not fully understand." He knelt to her level. "Now Avenger, I have another question for you. What are you doing here?"

The two talked there on that bluff until the first moon was giving way to the second. They told each other stories of their pasts, both glancing over certain details that were too hard to speak of quite yet. They also talked of her interesting fashion sense, what with her red converse, faded jeans, white dress shirt and black tie, and leather jacket. She admitted that it was literally things she had just thrown on from her closet.

"So you travel through time in this ship of yours. You must have someone to travel with?" He commented after a time. She looked up with sad, distant eyes.

"I'll occasionally have a companion or two. But most of the time I travel alone. It's safer that way. After all there aren't many of my people left, but our enemies are still numerous." Avenger sighed heavily. But she looked back up to Optimus with a smile. "That doesn't mean I don't have time for fun."

"You certainly are a puzzle Avenger. But time has grown short and I have business come the solar cycle. I am afraid I must head back. But I would like to thank you." Optimus Prime grinned as he stood to his full height.

"For what?" Her head tilted in confusion.

"For showing me that nothing is impossible, just highly unlikely." He put simply and started walking away before she could comment. As he walked away he could hear her coarse laugh ring out against the silent night. Had he looked back he would have seen the huge grin plastered on her face.

"Good on you, Prime. Good on you." She felt like they had really formed something that night. The soft and fuzzys flitted about in her stomach. It was a strange feeling that she hadn't dealt with in some time. She liked him...

The next morning found Optimus in the first of what would be innumerable strategy meetings to plan their assault against the Decepticons. He sat at the head of a large table . Next to him sat his second, Prowl, and his close friend and weapons specialist, Ironhide. What was left of the Counsel had been disbanded after the events of his accepting the role of Prime. He had recently decided being a new Prime wasn't the best place to be right now.

Hours of bickering later and they had finally worked out a rough long-term defense plan. Their immediate concern was figuring out how their enemy was going to operate. He had sent his saboteur and good friend Jazz on the task.

Optimus and Ironhide had left the meeting together to relax in the rec room. Optimus was stressed and needed a nice cube of energon to help relax him. But his relaxation would have to wait if Ironhide kept on talking.

"So where were you last night? I know you said you'd be out on a walk to clear your processor, but it was nearly the next cycle when you came back. You weren't out with a femme, were ya Prime? Elita One perhaps?" Ironhide jested, nudging his friend suggestively.

Optimus vented for what seemed like the millionth time that solar and looked at the black mech. "No, I was not with Elita and certainly not in the way you were implying. I simply had a talk..." He stopped vaguely. The prime wasn't sure how to explain his meeting with Avenger. After all it wasn't something conventional or easy to speak of.

Ironhide stopped when the reached the rec room doors. "A talk? What exactly is that supposed to mean Optimus? With who?"

Optimus ignored him and stepped into the room. He almost ran into Ironhide when he stepped back in shock at the sight before his optics. There talking with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe was Avenger. He stared at the small female, optics shuttering quickly. Ironhide stepped up behind him and looked on in confusion of another sort.

"What is that thing you two are talking to?" The hulking mech asked the twins. The question drew the three's attention to the newcomers in the room. Avenger smiled brightly when she noticed Optimus.

"Oh hello there. Name's Avenger. Optimus glad I could catch you again. There are a few things that have come up, and I figured you were the mech to talk to." She hopped down off the table she had been standing on and walked over to the two mechs.

Ironhide stared down at her, taking out his cannons when she approached. Avenger looked up at the sound of weapons powering up. Her awkward chuckle echoed in the otherwise silent room.

"Easy there big boy. I'm no threat unless you're a Dalek, Cyberman, Weeping Angel, Vashta Nerada, or well I could keep going but it's really not necessary. The point is I'm not going to hurt any of you." Avenger gave her best 'not a threat' smile. But when he kept his weapons out and pointed at her, she gave up.

Her hand snaked into her pocket once again, this time pulling out her trusty sonic screwdriver. Pointing the small contraption at him, she shut off his weapons systems temporarily. Ironhide snarled at her when his cannons powered down because of her small device. He knelt to her level and glared her down.

"I don't care who you think you are. No one... I mean NO ONE messes with my cannons." Ironhide growled at her, but she just looked at him flatly. He went to make a grab for her when another servo caught his arm.

Optimus pulled his friend back on his feet. "Ironhide no. Avenger is not a threat, in fact she is a friend. And she would not have had to 'mess' with your cannons had you not overreacted in the first place. Now... Avenger was the one I was talking with last lunar cycle. What seems to be troubling you?" He first explain/reprimanded his soldier before turning to face his new friend.

She glanced up at him first in confusion. But then her earlier statement crossed her mind and she went to explain. "Apparently... my TARDIS has decided I'm not quite finished with my business here. Basically, she won't let me leave." Avenger shrugged. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me out here."

Several Stellar cycles later, time found Avenger lying happily with Optimus as the early morning sun started to shine through the large window in their berth room. She rolled over, a frown playing softly on her face. Her eyes remained closed though she snuggled closer to the great mech she was sleeping on top of.

"Orion, I don't want to get up." She complained. Optimus chuckled at her antics as his optics flickered back to life after a very pleasant recharge with his soon to be lifemate.

His hand cupped her much smaller frame to his chest plates. "I know you do not. But I received a message from Jazz containing something you will want to have part of." He gave her a small smile when she finally lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"This had better be good." Avenger mumbled as she got off him and wandered over to her impromptu closet space. Since moving in with him, she had moved some of her clothes from her TARDIS to his room. She left the TARDIS out there where she knew no one would discover it. Avenger dressed in her usual unusual style: Typical red converse, jean shorts, red dress shirt and black tie, with her traditional leather jacket. Dressed and ready, she walked out of the berth room and into the hall to head down to the main communications room.

Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz were there waiting for her. Everyone seemed to be filled with tension that only worsened when she entered the room. She glanced from mech to mech, trying to put the puzzle together.

"Alright, what's going on here?" She asked sternly.

"The Decepticons have a new ally... the Daleks." The room seemed to grow with the silence after Jazz delivered the news. Avenger's mood went from slightly annoyed to beyond livid. Her eyes conveyed her seething anger as they glinted an almost red.

"Where are they?" She barely managed to grit out. Jazz gave her the information, but Optimus placed her on his shoulder quickly afterwards. He told her she wasn't allowed to run off without them and a plan of attack.

"I do have a plan," She countered. "Attack." Optimus rolled his optics at her and started working with his men to create a plan of countering this new information.

Six joors later and Optimus' plan hadn't exactly gone as planned. Megatron and Dalek Sen had been waiting for them to arrive. Several contingents of Dalek soldiers and one ship started their attack almost instantly. The prime and his men did their best to combat them, but it wasn't easy.

Megatron looked on the battle field in amusement. There was no way in his mind that Optimus Prime would be able to pull through this one. He glanced over to his current 'partner' for a moment. He wouldn't need this Dalek Sen after this battle was through. No, he would take control. His blood red optics trailed back to the battle only to be caught by a small organic making its way over.

"This is so not how this is going down." She spat out angrily to the Dalek beside him. Dalek Sen hovered over to his side, eye stalk swiveling to see.

"AVENGER, YOU SHALL NOT SUCCEED. ALL SHALL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE!" His egg whisk of doom arm shot off a round at her that she dodged recklessly.

"That's what you think, you over grown salt shaker." With that she took off toward their battle ship. She legs pumped viciously as she thanked everything for the gift of two hearts. The ship gleamed evilly before her eyes as she quickly entered it. Several Daleks tried to stop her advance but were quickly put out of commission. This wasn't something she planned on failing at. This time she wasn't going to run away.

Dalek Sen finally caught up with her in the control room. His forces were being over run by the autobots modified weapons. He knew that it was likely this battle was lost. So when he saw her with her sonic out and pointed at a very important panel, he knew it was time to act.

"YOU WERE A FRIEND OF THE DOCTOR'S. YOU WILL SHOW US MERCY IN DEFEAT." The helpless Dalek pleaded like a child.

Avenger stared him straight in the eye stalk, no emotion showing on her worn visage. "No, not this time." and she flicked her screwdriver on. The ship went haywire, lights blinking and warnings being shouted out. She decided now would be the time to leave as she heard the order shouted for emergency temporal shift. She had just reached the exit when a lone Dalek came up behind her. She never even noticed as it lifted on of its arms to aim at her. But both she and Optimus certainly noticed when it made its next move.

"EXTERMINATE!" It shouted and fired upon her. Avenger took the shot square in the back, knocking her out of the ship just in time to escape the shift. Optimus started rushing over to her as she used her last ounce of strength to pull herself to her TARDIS. The doors opened for her and she crawled in, already feeling the onstart of regeneration.

Just as the doors were closing and the TARDIS started up, she could see Optimus running towards her. "I swear Optimus I will find you again." She promised as her regeneration began.

The next thing she knew Avenger was lying on the floor of the TARDIS clothes slightly baggy on her new body. She stood up carefully and went to the closest mirror to see the new her. Long black hair and green eyes stared back at her. She was smaller this time, thinner and shorter, but only just. She shrugged and went to change. Time only knew what her style would be this time...

The hallways of the school were brightly lit for it only being 6:45. Very few students had arrived yet so Avenger had time to get her head straight. She was there under the guise of a transfer student named Aevitas. Her TARDIS had picked up unusual signals in the area so she had decided to investigate.

Her black and red dress shuffled airily around her legs. The new version had a much more girly style about her than the last had, but was still eclectic. The lovely dress was offset by a pair of worn combat boots and dog tags. Avenger was almost certain she wasn't going to really fit in.

The click of her boots stopped suddenly as she rounded a corner. She had almost collided with some kid. The boy stepped away apologetically.

"I'm sorry that was so my bad." He rambled on while his friends behind him chuckled.

"Hey it's no big deal. I'm Aevitas. What's your name?" She started off happily. The boy stopped and blinked a second, still processing what she had said to him.

"You're the new senior. Sweet, I'm Sam Witwicky. And these are my friends Brian, Ian, Richard and Orion." He gestured to each of the group behind him in turn. But when he hit the last name a look of long suffering sadness crossed her face.

"Dude what's wrong?" He asked her concerned. Sam wasn't even sure what the hell he had done.

"It's nothing." She looked at Orion. His tall broad figure and blue black hair only served to remind her further. "It's just someone very special to me was named Orion. You remind me of him." She nodded in said boy's direction.

Optimus wasn't sure what to do with that this woman had said to him. He was starting to wonder in joining Sam for a day to learn of Earth's youth was such a good idea. "I am sorry to bring these obviously painful memories back to you." He spoke compassionately to her. It was the least he could do.

Avenger had been looking at the ground to push out the memories when he started talking. At the sound of her love's voice she looked up. There was no way...just no way that this could be him. After all he looked human. But then she thought back to all the times Optimus had used his robotic holoform with her. This couldn't be a mere coincidence.

"Orion...It wouldn't happen to be Orion Pax, would it?" She started off slowly. After all Avenger would feel horrid of she were wrong about this.

He looked at her for a moment before he responded. "Yes, it is. How did you know that?"

She smiled hoping for the best. "Well it's not impossible you know. After all, nothing is impossible merely highly unlikely." Her green eyes glimmered with hope as she waited to see if he would recognize the line.

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee all looked at this girl. This girl who looked nothing like their long lost friend and yet was so similar. Optimus looked back at his men before looking back to Aevitas.

**::Ironhide, you don't think it's possible do you?::- Optimus Prime**

**::If it were, she would be the one to pull it off.::- Ratchet** The medic glanced fleetingly at his commander, letting the choice be his.

**::Go for it Optimus. What's the worst that could happen?::- Bumblebee** The scout sent the message over the com. He wanted it to be her, he really did.

Optimus looked this strange girl in the eye as he responded. "Of course, what could be impossible when you have wibbly wobbly timey whimey on your side?"

Avenger positively grinned from ear to ear. "Optimus it is you! I can't believe I found you after all this time!" She ran and jumped into his arms with a shout. Optimus gladly held her tight happy yet very confused. Though not nearly as much as poor Sam was at the moment.

"Avenger, I am thrilled to see you again. But how?" He asked her as she got back on her feet.

"I'm a timelord silly. We don't die, we regenerate." Avenger declared as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Optimus rolled his eyes, not even bothering to comment. He just hugged her close to him once more.

"Right. Well, Ms. Avenger I have a request for you." He cast his eyes upon her new look until he met her gaze.

"Yes?"

"I do not care how much time you have, you had better not do anything like that to me again." Optimus Prime smiled down at his intended and she smiled right back. The same smile he had missed for so long.

"Never again, my Prime. I'll stay with you. Always."


	2. Meet the ex

**AN- **Another short for Optimus and Avenger. I enjoy playing with these two. There will probably be a few more as I have had several ideas given to me by a friend. Avenger gets a new companion XD Anyway please tell me what you think or if you have any questions :D

* * *

The bright mid day sun glinted off the open walls in the main hallway. Avenger skipped in joyous mirth down to the rec room where she had plans to spend the day with Jazz and hallways themselves were filled per usual with various mechs and femmes headed to their daily regime. The brunette timelord just milling about like one of the crowd.

"Hey there Ava!" She heard dual voices shout from behind her. Avenger spun on her heels to face the only pair that dare call her by her hated nickname. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't even pause in their trek, mearly picked her up as they went along.

"We thought you might want a lift to the rec room. And as we were already headed that way..." Sides trailed off with a happy shrug. Avenger looked over at him from her place in Sunny's hand.

Her brown eyes narrowed for a moment before she started laughing. "Alright, what did you do to Ironhide this time? And how much are you willing to fork out?"

**::Told ya she'd figure it out.::- Sunstreaker **The yellow mech sent over to his twin. Sides mearly shrugged and raced to get to the rec room doors. The three could already hear the pounding of Ironhide's pedes appraoching.

The tall steel doors swished open to reveal the spacious room that was the recreation room. On the far left stood the energon bar with its several dispensers and bar stools. On the opposite side of the room was a large screen on which they watched and played various things. Scattered throughout the middle were sets of tables and chairs, most over filled with mechs on their breaks. Sitting over at a table near the screen were Jazz and Bumblebee. Avenger knocked on Sunstreaker's hand to direct his attention to the pair.

"'ey there lil sis." Jazz greeted her jovialy. Avenger grinned cheekily as Sunny sat her down on the table top.

"Sup brother?" She greeted in return. She and Jazz had taken calling each other as siblings, seeing as thats how they acted. Even some of the other autobots were refering to them as such.

"Not much. Ah see your tryin' ta keep these two outa trouble again." He chuckled. Avenger looked back to the twins now pulling up chairs.

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Perhaps. Only if they pay up."

Sunny and Sides gave each other long suffering looks. "What do you want this time?" The look of pure joy that crossed her face only served to inform them of their doom.

On the other side of base, Optimus was going about his normal routine after a long arduous meeting. He entered his large office and sat down to work on the large stack of datas he had pilling up on his desk. He had just started in on the largest stack when his door swished open. His optics strained to see past his work. But they had need try as the intruder moved smoothly in to his line of sight.

"I've missed you Optimus." Spoke the smooth voice of Elita-one. Her tall, slender figure wove its way around his desk to stand in front of him.

"Elita, what a surprise. I had not expected you back this quickly." Optimus stood to greet her with a smile. But she could tel something was off. He wasn't greeting her like he used to, hugs and kisses and such.

She crossed her arms over her chassis before she began questioning him. "What gives Optimus? Your femme arrives home from being gone for almost half a stellar cycle and this is all she gets?"

Optimus quirked his helm to the side not fully comprehending what she was going on about at first. But when it did click, he moved to stand straight, giving the air of having news she may not like but there was no room for questions.

"Elita, I am afraid that you are not my femme. Not like you used to be any longer. You spend even your time here around every mech, but me. And in any case, there is another..." She cut him off.

"Another femme! Optimus how could you?!" She exclaimed angrily. He held his servos out in an attempt to placate her.

"Elita you misunderstand. Neither she nor I forsaw what happened between us. It just happened. She understands me better than you ever truly could, and I do not wish to lose that. I had no intention of hurting you, Elita. But I think it best for both of us to go our seperate ways in this regard."

Elita stared at him, slack jawed. She was being dumped... by the Prime. Her processor didn't even want to comprehend it. As much as she flirted around she had always seen herself with Optimus. They had been younglinghood sweetsparks after all. The pink femme took a moment to compose herself before she spoke again.

"So who is the mysterious femme? I'd like to meet her." She sighed and stepped closer to the door.

"Elita, Are you sure that is a good idea? I do not wish for..."

"Optimus if you won't tell me then I'll just have to find out for myself." Her optics trailed across him once more before leaving the room. She harbored no ill will, but she wanted to know this strange femme who had stolen her mech's spark so essuredly.

Avenger had just finished her business contract with the twins when Ironhide came barging in the room. His seethingly rainbowed chassis stormed over to their table and grabbed the mechs by the back of the neck.

"You two are going to pay for this." They cowered in his hold.

"But, Hide we didn't do it." "Yeah it wasn't us." Their pleas were jumbled because they kept speaking at the same time. Ironhide only slightly paid any attention to their ramblings. He was so sure it was them.

"Ironhide it couldn't have been them. After all, these two have been with me the entire time. No possible way they could be in two places at once now is there?" Avenger stepped up to stop the angry mech.

Ironhide gave her a hard look, trying to measure if she was lying to him. Not seeing any indication of such, he set the two mechs back down. But he gave a warning just as he set off to get cleaned.

"Don't think that just because you got off this time, that you're off scot free. I'll figure out who did this." And with that Ironhide stormed back out of the room. Sunny and Sides vented in relief as soon as he was gone.

"You femme have an amazing talent for that. He never had a clue!" Sideswipe cheered. He and his twin hi-fived each other happily. They stopped being so joyful though when they saw Avenger's glare leveled at them.

"This has got to stop." Her gaze traveled between the two. "I don't appreciate you coming to me everytime you do something stupid like that. I don't like lying to those I consider family. Next time, you're on your own. Now get out of here."

The twins shot up like lightning bolts. "Yes ma'am!"

Two red and yellow blurrs sped out of the room, only carefully avoiding the new entrant to the room. Elita strode purposefully in, hoping to find some information. She saw Jazz laughing over at one of the tables and figured he would be her best bet. What she hadn't counted on was the small organic standing on the table chastizing him.

"Jazz it's not funny. Those two need to learn." Avenger sat herself down in a lump. knowing well as much that this was a lost cause. Even Bee was laughing at it.

"We know, we know, it's just that... Oh Elita, hey there." The silver mech waved strangely at the pink femme. Avenger looked over to see who he was talking to. This new bot was someone she'd never met before.

"Hello there, I'm Avenger. Pleasure to meet ya. And who might you be?"

Elita shuttered her optics, making sure she wasn't seeing things. "My name is Elita-one. What exactly are you?" She asked trying her bes not to sound rude.

Avenger took it all in stride. "I'm a Timelord."

"I see." Elita turned from her to Jazz, remembering the reason she was here. "Jazz, I was hoping you could point me in the direction of this new femme Optimus is seeing. I'd lke to meet her.

Jazz laughed a bit, confusing her. "Elita, you just did."

For the second time that solar, Elita's optics widened. Optimus was seeing an organic! This certainly wasn't what she had expected. But still, if this Avenger had won Prime over so swiftly there had to be a reason. The pink femme composed herself and vented lightly.

"Well then, I would like to speak with you Avenger. I think we have several things to discuss." Avenger nodded and allowed herself to be picked up by the femme.

"I'll see you two later." The timelord called back to her two friends.

The two femmes headed deeper into the base to have a private conversation. Elita took them to a small meeting room that had long since been abandoned for size issues. She placed the organic on the table that sat in the middle of the room and took a seat in front of her.

"So you're the one who stole my mech's spark." Elita started out. She wasn't hostile, just brooding.

Avenger nodded. "I suppose I am, though it wasn't exactly planned. I didn't even know he had been seeing anyone."

"It's alright. I just want to know how you did it. It took me forever to win him over as much as I had." Elita laughed good naturedly and Avenger joined her. "He said you could understand him in some unique fashion. Maybe you could enlighten me?"

"I think I can. You see as I've already stated, I am a Timelord. The timelords are the eldest species in the universe, even older than your own. We have this unique ability to regenerate and have already elongated lifespans. We were a great mighty species until the Time War began. It was a war between us and our greatest enemy, the Daleks. It grew to such proportions that it came to the point that it had to be stopped at any cost orthe universe would be truly threatened. My bestfriend was the one who did it. He placed them all in a timelock, sealing them off from everything. The planet burned and the timelords along with it. As far as I know, he and I are the only ones left. And I haven't seen him in such a long long time. " Avenger stopped to see if Elita was getting it.

Elita didn't quite know what to say in response. She knew what it was like to be in war. But even this one was only just beginning and there were many cybertronians about still. The femme couldn't imagine what it would be like to be one of the last of her species, to be so alone with so many responsibilities. She gave Avenger a sad smile.

"I can understand now what he meant. The two of you are perfect. You can balance each other. Both solitary in the place of power, with so many responsibilities that only you can carry. And yet, you keep on going because you know you have to. You are a remarkable being Avenger."

"I'm not that special. I fight because I don't know what else to do. I've always fought and thats what I'll always do. I avenge. It's who I am." Avenger blushed with the praise and tried to brush it off. She hated it because she never got it. She was more used to insults and threats.

Elita said nothing in response. She mearly looked down at the Prime's new femme and smiled. Whatever Avenger said, Elita knew she was right. She thought to say more, but was interrupted by the door opening. In walked Optimus, a bit tentative.

"How are things in here?" He asked promisingly. The two women smiled at him.

"Perfectly," They said in unison.

He vented in relief and walked futher into the room. The prime scooped up his Avenger and placed her on his shoulder. Said woman grinned at the gesture.

"I am happy that everything sits well between the two of you. But Elita, I am afraid the two of us must take our leave. I have something I need to show Avenger."

Elita one nodded and took her leave from the room. Optimus turned his head slightly as Avenger started to speak.

"What are you going on about?" Optimus mearly smiled and walked out of the room. Avenger complaining the entire time.


	3. A Winter Adventure

The sudden chill that swept through the TARDIS through Avenger for a loop. It was usually fairly warm in there, and even when she wanted it cooler the air conditioning was an even and slow cool down. Never before had the change been this sudden, nor had it been this cold.

Avenger spun to look at the Doctor. He was busy trying to discover the hidden compartments of her TARDIS.

"Is this your doing?" She glared heavily at her old friend.

The doctor spun around, startled. "Is what my fault?"

"This cold...ness." Avenger gestured around vaguely with her hands.

The Doctor looked around the 'fiesta' room. He wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What coldness?"

"Oh here you two are! You have got to come see what's going on in the control room!" Jacky interjected from the doorway. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she was gone again.

The two timelords shared a quick look. What ever was going on, it certainly could not be good. TO gether they bolted out of the door and down the hallways to the control room. The Doctor quickly passed her by. Much to her chagrin, it seemed his eleventh regeneration was faster than her tenth. But it wasn't long before she caught up with him. She skidded ungracefully into the control room. The sight she was greeted with was a bit unexpected.

Jacky and the Doctor were childishly playing in the snow. Jacky was playfully tossing handfuls of snow in the air while the Doctor was on his back making snow angels.

Avenger came to an abrupt hault in front of a rather large snow drift where her control panel had once stood.

"You called me down here for this!?" Avenger bellowed. Her blue eyes flared angrily as the frigid wind blew her long hair into her face.

Jacky looked at her innocently. "But snow..."

The black-haired woman seethed. "No. This is complete...This is... This... wait." She paused, finally taking in her surroundings.

"What the actual HELL?! It's fragging **SNOWING!** **IN MY TARDIS!**" Avenger's eyes went from angry to shocked and scared. "This is_ NOT OKAY_!"

"What's not okay?" Jacky and the Doctor responded simultaneously.

Avenger gestured to the snow lying everywhere and still falling gently from the ceiling.

"This! The Snow!"

The Doctor mearly shrugged and went back to his spontaneous winter fun. Jacky laughed while Avenger just went back to being angry.

"What are you? Nine?!"

"Probably. About that." He responded with ease. "In any case, this is an easy fix."

Avenger and Jacky waited patiently fro him to fix it. The Doctor laughed and rolled his eyes as he stood up. His hand reached back down for a moment to pick up his fez. Once it was back on his head he snapped his fingers. The snow stopped immediately. Avenger stared slack-jawed.

"See? I told you, easy." He gave them a cheeky smile.

Jacky couldn't help but laugh at them both.

"Okay but who is going to take care of all this snow?" Ava questioned next.

The Doctor smirked. "Not us. Jacky and I are going adventuring." He grabbed the young girl's hand and dragged her out of the TARDIS.

Avenger sighed heavily as she looked around. The snow covered everything. Carefully she made her way to the door. She glanced back once more before walking out.

"Meh, I'll have Optimus dig it out."


	4. Portal Memories

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!" Avenger shouted as she raced down the hall. "Hurry up!"

The blonde man poked his head out of their bedroom. Rolling his eyes, he walked out into the living room. Avenger had flopped herself on the couch and was fiddling with their laptops. He walked over and sat down next to her, careful when she tossed the computer into his lap.

"What are you going on about?" He questioned.

"We are going to play Portal-2 co-op." Avenger declared. She turned to beam at him, her dark, curly black hair bouncing around her face.

Oliver rolled his eyes once more. "You went to target again, didn't you?" His attention was caught by the stack of other games sitting on the coffee table.

Avenger looked at him cutely and winked. "Maybe..."

"Alright, let's play it." Oliver conceded and settled in for a long night of gaming.

Avenger cheered and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking her laptop onto the floor. But she made a quick recovery of it and got the game set up. The time lady was careful to chose P-Body for herself.

They sat for several hours playing Portal alone. The two kept bickering on how to solve each level. Avenger often resorted to shoving Oliver's character into the toxic ooze or under the mashy spike plates. When they did find common ground it was usually over GLaDOS' commentary; although, Avenger often found it more amusing than Oliver did. He groused continually over GLaDOS' opinion of humanity.

"I'd like to give her a piece of my mind." Oliver snarled as he knocked one of the cameras off the wall. Avenger giggled and snuggled closer into his side.

"Oh come on. At least not all robots are like that." The dark haired woman countered.

"Really? I'd love to meet a mechanical being that doesn't hate humanity." Oliver sent right back as his character launched to the finish.

"I'll find some eventually. And when I do I will make you meet them and be friends."

"Oh really?" Oliver sat his laptop on the table and took hers as well. "I'd love to see you try."

Avenger quickly noted the mischievous glint in his eyes as he stalked closer to her on the couch.

"I completely would!" She shouted and dove off the couch. Oliver was quick to jump after her. He tackled his wonderful girl to the floor and tickled her mercilessly.

"Are you okay, Avenger?" A deep voice asked to her right. She blinked several times and focused on the screen in front of her. The Portal 2 pause screen sat unmoving in front of her. She turned to the voice.

"Avenger?" Her eyes were met by matching blue instead of the caramel brown her brain told her to expect. Slowly she caught on to where and when she was. A hand gripped her shoulder tightly; the blue eyes shown with deep concern. Ava blinked a few more times to clear her thoughts.

"I'm fine Optimus." Avenger spoke softly.

Optimus's hand moved off her shoulder and ran comfortingly through her hair. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. It was just a memory loop." She moved his hand and snuggled into his holoform. "Apologies for worrying you, love."

Optimus said nothing more, but held her tighter. She had been slipping into those more often as of late. With Jacky back in school or with her new boyfriend, Avenger had just been hanging around base. Prime was taking the next week off to spend some time with the lonely timelord, get her mind off the past. He cast his holoform's blue eyes up to the sky in silent prayer to Primus that she would quickly get back to herself.

Avenger tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to his rough jaw line. "I love you, Optimus."

"And I you, my lady of time." He kissed her head of raven hair tenderly.

Portal 2 remained stationary on the forgotten screen...until it didn't. The turret in screen blinked slowly; its eye glowing a bit broghter as it looked fixedly on the pair.

"You did it after all." A soft male voice came out of the speakers, startling the two lovers.

"What was that?" Optimus was quick to leap to his feet in front of his intended.

But Avenger was frozen to her seat. Her gaze was fixed pointedly on the Portal 2 screen.

"...Oliver?"


End file.
